Achele is back
by achele2013
Summary: Lea y Dinna no se hablan. Pero ya sabemos que ellas no pueden estar mucho tiempo separadas. ¿cuál será la reacción de Lea al ver just another girl? ¿ y la película the family en la que sale en una escena muy sexy? ¿Y que pasará cuando se encuentren en el set para el 100 capitulo de Glee?
1. Volver a empezar

**ESTA BIEN ME PRESENTO. ME PODÉIS LLAMAR A. HE EMPEZADO ESTE FIC PORQUE MIS FEELS ACHELE ESTÁN ULTIMAMENTE DESCOLOCADOS Y ME APETECÍA. ESPERO QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTE QUE NOMBRE A CORY. Y SI QUE QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINÚE SOLO DECIDLO**

No quería pensar en él, dolía demasiado. Pero sobre todo no quería pensar en ella, porque en parte era en dónde terminaban sus pensamientos al recordarlo. Dolía recordar lo que habían sido y que parece más nunca serían.

El distanciamiento empezó tras abandonar Glee y culminó el 13 de julio de 2013 cuando recibió la horrible noticia y no supo reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer es sentarse en la cama y creer que todo era una pesadilla. Pero el mundo no le dejó sumirse en esa ilusión vaga e inútil y de la única manera que respondió fue mandándole un estúpido mensaje a Lea. Ese estúpido mensaje que hizo que ahora llevasen 3 meses sin hablarse. Y es que Dianna se avergonzaba de ese " Lo siento, sé que éstos son momentos duros para ti. Si necesitas aquí estaré. Siempre." Al que Lea obviamente no había respondido. Esta por su parte al recibir este mensaje se sintió molesta, defraudada, dolida. No podía creer que la que creía como su mejor amiga la hubiese abandonado de tal manera. Se esperaba una visita, otro tipo de apoyo. Su otra mitad se había ido, no soportaba el dolor que esto le provocaba y no podía creer que la única persona que lo podría hacer más ameno se limitase a mandar un mensaje. Su mejor amiga.

Dianna ni siquiera había asistido al capítulo homenaje, pero no porque no la hubiesen invitado como todos los fans y prensa creían, sino porque ésta lo había rechazado al no sentirse capaz de enfrentar los sentimientos que iba despertar el no encontrar a Cory en el set. Pero más que eso no iba a poder soportar mirar a Lea a la cara. Se encontraba de camino a casa y como todos los días como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, llegó se tumbó en su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

18 - noviembre – 2013

Dianna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba ensimismada con el instagram de la morena " ¿tan rápido pasa el tiempo? ¿ya está haciendo ese vídeo? Que guapa se ha puesto" La última foto la había tenido ensimismada por más de media hora, y un impulso la llevó a entrar en twitter y favear la foto en la que la morena se veía tan sexy.

" Vale, no está mal pensar que tu amiga está sexy. ¿no verdad? ¿por qué se ha puesto tan guapa desde que no la veo? Mierda. Ya volvemos con estos sentimientos raros, yo creía que ya esto no me pasaba"

Dianna se descubrió a si misma mordiéndose el labio, sacudió su cabeza y se fue a dar una ducha. Eso, y The XX de fondo es lo único que la podía sacar de tales pensamientos.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla blanca y un silbido fue la que sacó del trance de relajación en el que se encontraba. Los ojos se le salían de sus órbitas, no podía creer lo que veía. Un DM. Ella nunca recibía DM's, solo utilizaba twitter para interactuar con sus fans. Dejó de divagar y abrió el mensaje. Su sorpresa fue mayor al verificar lo que ya intuía.

-Lea..- susurró con una sonrisa que hace mucho no emitía.

| ¿Sabes lo que acabas de provocar al favear ese tweet verdad?| - "Obviamente lo sabes, lo que no sabes es cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando algo así"

Una carcajada salió de Dianna, sin duda Lea no había cambiado nada. Ella y su continua preocupación por su carrera.

| Sí, en realidad he conspirado con mis locas fans para que me ayudasen a volver a hablar contigo | - "por favor , por favor, no te enfades"

| ¿Y es necesario hacer eso sabiendo como son las fans achele? ¿No puedes simplemente hablarme?| - no voy a hablarte como si nada Agron, no así después de que te haya echado tanto de menos en los tres últimos meses.

| No, no era necesario, pero no me pude resistir a tu mirada…jajaja| - "si después de este coqueteo-amiga que ha estado presente desde tiempos inmemoriables, no se ablanda, estoy perdida"

| El efecto que tiene mi mirada en ti no son noticias nuevas ;) | - " Ok Agron, te voy a seguir el juego, extrañaba esto demasiado."

Dianna se quedó pasmada ante la repuesta. No se esperaba eso para nada. No sabía que contestar, de repente se puso nerviosa y feliz.. demasiado feliz. Pero ahora no se iba a parar a pensar en eso.

| Epa por lo que veo no solo te has puesto más guapa sino que más contestona ¿ Me perdonas? | - " si piensas que solo vas a poner nerviosa tú, vas lista..."

CONTINUARÁ..


	2. ¿Amigas?

_¿Amigas?_

|¿Por qué? ¿Por el mensaje? ¿Por no hablarme durante 3 meses? Dime, Dianna|

Dianna sabía perfectamente como se sentía la morena y que estaba enfadada. De hecho, podría asegurar que si estuviesen en el departamento como cuando vivían juntas habría objetos volando por su cabeza. Este recuerdo la hizo reír, pero esa felicidad se fue pronto volviendo a la realidad, y sabiendo perfectamente que no sería fácil volver a ser las amigas que eran antes.

| Lea..¿podemos volver a ser amigas?..| _mierda, estoy arriesgando mucho ¿por qué seré tan directa? ¿y si me dice que no? Ha sido difícil estar tres meses sin ella, no me quiero ni imaginar no volver a hablar con ella nunca más_

Dianna tembló por lo que podría pasar y se dio cuenta que se encontraba todavía únicamente con la toalla, pero no se fue a cambiar, no era capaz de desengancharse del móvil. Tenía que ver que respondía Lea.

| ¿De verdad somos amigas? En la entrevista que te hicieron para "The Family" no estabas muy segura con eso |

|Lea, ¿Por qué has visto tú eso? | _No puedo creer lo que me acaba de soltar. Y lo que no me puedo creer es que haya visto esa entrevista ¿significa eso que ha estado pendiente de mí? No, eso significa que ha estado muy pendiente de ti, porque eso sólo lo ha podido ver en youtube. Vale, ya Dianna, que te estás volviendo loca_

|Porque me importas.. que, por cierto, ¿por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa al responder?|

"_No Lea. No me puedes estar diciendo esto en serio. Quieres matarme."_

| Pues porque en realidad no sabía si seguíamos siendo amigas después de todo..|

Dianna estaba rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que Lea se lo creyese, pero no le sirvió de mucho, al segundo vio que la foto de Lea aparecía en su móvil. _No puede ser, me está llamando. Mierda Lea ¿por qué eres tan tú?_

Dianna se decidió por completo y acabó cogiendo el teléfono.

"HONEY YOU SHOULD NOW, THAT I COULD NEVER GO WITHOUT YOU..GREEN EYES (cariño deberías saber que no podría continuar sin, ojos verdes)"

Lea le encantaba sorprender a la rubia y sabía que cantando esa canción lo había hecho. Esa canción era muy especial para Dianna. Era muy especial para las dos. Era la canción que siempre utilizaban cada vez que querían pedirse perdón y cuando se echaban de menos.

Dianna se quedó callada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en silencio. Tampoco le importaba, a Lea parecía no molestarle. Se había quedado en estado de shock. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. _OMFG, COMO HABÍA ECHADO DE MENOS TU VOZ. NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA HASTA AHORA. Creo que va siendo hora de que responda, va a pensar que soy idiota o algo por el estilo._

"Honey you are the sea upon which I float.. (cariño tú eres el mar sobre el cuál yo floto"

Ambas se echaron a reír. No era una risa por compromiso, ni una de esas risas que te entran en clase, que cuando empiezas no puedes parar. Era una risa sincera. Una risa de alivio, de reencuentro. Una risa que demostraba el amor que se tenían, cada una desde un cierto punto de vista, pero amor de igual modo.

" Bueno qué, ¿me vas a decir por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa? No te pienses que me voy a creer eso..te conozco y sé que sabes que pese a todo siempre seguiremos siendo amigas, sé que no era por eso"

" Lea, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me hicieron la pregunta después de preguntarme una cosa de mis exnovios ¿ a ti te parece normal eso?"

"Pues teniendo en cuenta que siempre han pensado que hemos tenido algo.. sí" Lea se rió, sabia que a Dianna ese tema la ponía de los nervios. Y a ella le encantaba poner de los nervios a Dianna. Era su mayor afición.

_Venga hablemos con comodidad como los demás piensan que somos pareja y de lo poco que a ti te importa _pensaba Dianna. Estaba confundida, no sabía por qué Lea hablaba con tanta naturalidad de ese tema y no le importaba que los demás la viesen como una pareja o ex pareja, ¿sería porque en cierto modo así era? ¿ eso era por lo que no le molestaba a Lea? Dianna llevaba callada por un par de minutos así que Lea se decidió a romper el silencio.

" Bueno, ¿y qué tal la película?"

" Pues bastante bien, el equipo era muy majo y la película ha tenido un éxito considerable.."

"Um.." Lea se acababa de arrepentir de haber hecho esa pregunta, no había visto la película y ahora lo maldecía por lo bajo. _¿ cómo puedo ser tan idiota de mandarme a la boca del lobo.. dios.._

" Lea no me puedo creer que no hayas visto la película.." _Bueno, si no has visto la película significa que no me has visto magrearme con un tío, que por cierto no está bastante mal.. y vale no sé por qué se me está ocurriendo que te podría dar celos, y lo peor de todo que querría que te de celos. Pero no celos de mi, si no del chico…ok stop._

" Lo siento Dianna estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en por qué mi mejor amiga no me hablaba como para pensar en ver una película.., además con esto del disco estoy muy ocupada y con casi nada de tiempo para nada.."

Dianna sintió el tono triste de la morena, y se adelantó a el llanto que se iba a producir por su parte si no decía algo "Bueno eso lo arreglo yo rápido, mañana quedamos, en mi casa. No ACEPTO UN NO POR RESPUESTA. A las 8."

Dianna colgó y sonrió sabía que Lea con lo gruñona que era se iba a enfadar por ese gesto. Pero no le preocupó y de una vez por todas se fue a poner algo de ropa. Hacía como una hora que vestía únicamente una toalla, y aunque en su apartamento había calefacción, se estaba quedando helada. Se tomó su tiempo, sabía que Lea con lo cabezota que era, tardaría en responderla. _Enana orgullosa. _Miró su twitter y vió como todas las Achele estaban revolucionadas todavía por el fav que le había dado. _Es increíble lo de estas chicas._

Y AHÍ ESTABA. El sonido característico de su móvil cuando le llegaba un mensaje.

"**Te voy a confirmar lo que me has propuesto solo porque sé de buena mano que estás muy sexy en la película y que con lo pudorosa que tú eres lo vas a pasar mal conmigo al lado. Será mi pequeña venganza por colgarme ;) PDT: Por cierto, tendrás que esperar a que salga de Glee, mañana tengo que grabar"**

" **Vale guapa, pero recuerda que cuando salga tú videoclip lo veremos también juntas, así que no te pases maja 3 "**

Distintos lugares, pero misma sensación. Ambas se tumbaban en sus respectivas camas y se descubrían suspirando. A su vez, se encontraban preguntándose si su relación era así antes de dejarse de hablar y si esos nervios que sentían por el reencuentro eran normales. Y por supuesto, ambas, se pusieron música para evadir la realidad. Lea Barbra. Dianna, The Beatles.

Dianna se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue poner un tweet: " El domingo fue como tuvo que ser. Espero que todos hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana" _PORQUE YO SIN DUDA LO TUVE. Es Lunes, y yo me encuentro con estas energías. ¿Lea, que haces de mí?_


End file.
